1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital display devices, and more particularly, to display devices having a digital picture frame format operable for displaying single or multiple three dimensional images.
2. Technical Background
Digital display devices, conventionally known as “digital picture frames” are well known in the art and are used to display two dimensional digital images. Conventional digital picture frames typically include a display screen which may, for example, be an LED or LCD type display. The display screen is generally mounted within a housing having a picture frame type format. In other words, the housing may have a configuration similar to that of a conventional picture frame commonly used to hold and display photographs. The housing of a digital picture frame, in a manner similar to a conventional picture frame, generally includes a stand or mounting mechanism to either allow the digital picture frame to be placed upright on a desk or table or mounted to a wall or other structure so as to facilitate display of the image appearing thereon.
Conventional digital picture frame devices typically include an internal memory apparatus for storing one or more images to be displayed by the device. One or more user interface buttons may also be provided in order to allow a user to select which image stored in memory is to be displayed. In some devices, a user may also choose to have various images that are stored in memory sequentially displayed on the device over selected time intervals. A digital picture frame device also typically includes a power source. In some devices, the power source allows the device to be connected to a standard home electrical power outlet in order to supply power to the device.
Images may be transferred to digital picture frame devices in various manners. In one type of digital picture frame device, a connection may be made to a conventional telephone line. Digital image files may then be downloaded to the device via the Internet. Accordingly, to download images to this type of digital picture frame, the images must first be uploaded to an Internet site. In another type of digital picture frame device, images may be transferred to the device via memory cards, such as those useable in conjunction with many digital cameras, or from a personal computer via a cable. Accordingly, to download images to this type of digital picture frame device, the images must first be uploaded to a personal computer or acquired by a digital camera device.
As can be appreciated from the above, conventional digital picture frame devices are only capable of displaying two dimensional digital images which have been digitized. Accordingly, if it is desired to display a three dimensional digital image of an object, conventional devices are insufficient. Various methods and devices for forming and displaying three dimensional images are known in the art. As is understood by those skilled in the art, the term “three dimensional,” is an image of an object, or arrangement of objects, to have an appearance of height, width and depth. This contrasts with conventional photographs and unmodified digital format conversions of the same, which display the dimensions of height and width but, for reasons including lack of parallax, do not display a true image of depth. Such images are known as two dimensional images.
With the increase in popularity of digital photo frames it has become increasingly desirable to produce and display three dimensional images through the frames. Various methods and systems are known in the art which overlay a lenticular lens on a display screen such that a two demensional image being displayed on the device will appear to have a three demensional effect. Unfortunately, the known methods systems suffer several shortcomings. By way of example, known methods and systems have heretofore not provided an adequate manner of interlacing the images to accommodate for the pixel size and pitch of the specific monitor or screen upon which it is being projected. By way of another example, known methods and systems do not disclose a manner of producing a lenticular lens which produces a high clarity three demensional image at the viewing screen or monitor. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method of manufacture for a lenticular sheet such that the sheet, when produced, corresponds to the pixel size and pitch of the display device which the sheet is attached to. For such methods, is would be desirable to provide an improved three dimensional display system which includes a recording device, a computing device for interlacing recorded images, and a digital photo frame display device having a high clarity lenticular sheet removably, attached thereto.